


Slow Confessions [Obey me!]

by strawberrykarma



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Hungry Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Male Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Protective Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrykarma/pseuds/strawberrykarma
Summary: What happens when both you and Beelzebub have feelings for each other but are absolute shit at making the first move on each other
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Slow Confessions [Obey me!]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves i hope you enjoy this small mini series of my second fav boy from obey me! Please let me know what you think  
> ヾ(〃^∇^)ﾉ also i made a tellonym!! Please drop requests and such!! Ill happily do them!! As long as its not smut because its a little scary to write ಥ⌣ಥ https://tellonym.me/strawberrykarma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ✎ 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙬𝙖𝙧𝙣𝙞𝙣𝙜𝙨: 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦  
> ✎ 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙤𝙣𝙜: 𝘙𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘚𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘴

“So how was everyone’s day today?” Lucifer asked as he took a sip from his glass of water.

“Mine was fabulous as always!” Asmo said as he took a bite of his salad.

“My day was okay.” Beelzebub said as he stuffed his cheeks with food.

Drowning out all the noise around the dining hall you focused on Beelzebub. You smiled. Whenever you saw him your heart would flutter and all of a sudden all your worries were gone. Every time you two interacted it felt as if you two were the only ones on earth...or in this case Hell.

You didn't know how or why you were so attracted to Beelzebub. The moment you first laid eyes on him you were all of a sudden in lala land, even if his first words to you were literally,

“You look tasty.”

Your face turned tomato red.

“Is that a compliment?” You asked yourself

“Y/n?”

“Hell to Y/n?”

Snapping out of your thoughts you saw it was Beelzebub who was trying to get your attention. Your face turned red 

Did he notice you staring at him? Oh no! Did he think you were some creepy weirdo?

You didnt talk to Beelzebub much because you were timid around him. Little did you know how hurt Beelzebub felt to see that you spoke and hung out with all his brothers but him.

“Lucifer was asking you a question.” Beelzebub said to you while smiling.

You blushed. How can someone be so cute? You thought to yourself.

“Y/n?” Are you alright, your face has been red for a while now, do you need any medicine.?” Lucifer asked as he got up from his seat to try and take your temperature.

Did he really have to point it out? Now you were more red because of his words.

“Ah...um, you know what i think i'm gonna go rest for a bit, thank you very much for the meal!” You announced in a timid tone as you ran off to your room.

________________________________________________________

  
  


You were laying on your bed, curled up as you hugged your pillow as hard as you could.

Remembering your actions during dinner you groaned and kicked while slamming your pillow against your face.

“Agh! Why am i so awkward!”

Suddenly there was a knock at your door.

“Y/n! Open up!” You heard,

You slowly got out of your bed, and opened the door slightly peeking at a certain avatar of greed.

“Y-Yeah?” You said.

“Open the door properly! Ya should be honored that the great Mammon has come to visit ya!”

“Mammon i don't have time for shenanigans i wanna rest for a bit..”

“...fine...but if ya need anything ya make sure to let me know first than anyone else, ya got that?”

“I will thank you” You giggled as you closed the door and went back to sulking.

You ended up taking a fat long nap while you sulked.

“...what time is it..?” You said to yourself in a groggy tone.

You looked at your D.D.D to see that it was none other but 3 am.

“Crap…”

After sometime of scrolling through devilgram your stomach growled…

“Why am i so hungry all of a sudden?” You asked yourself.

Then you realized that you didn't eat properly during dinner because of the whole Beelzebub thing...

“Ah...right…”

You proceeded to get out of bed put on your pajamas, and go to the kitchen to make yourself something.

“Maybe ill make myself instant noodles and eat them in my room while i watch a movie...:” You said to yourself yawning.

As you were getting closer to the kitchen you noticed the lights were on.

“Maybe it’s Leviathan…” You thought to yourself.

Once you entered the kitchen you greeted “Leviathan”

“Hey Leviathan, you staying up play video games?” You said not knowing that the person in the kitchen was none other than the famished 6th born.

You hadn't noticed until you turned around to get water for your instant noodles.

“Hey Y/n! You getting a midnight snack too?” The male asked as he stuffed his face with custard.

“Oh...Y-Yeah!” You stuttered.

Dammit out of all the brothers why did Beelzebub have to be in the kitchen at the same time as you!

“Do you want noodles..?” 

“No thank you.”

You sat in silence...the only noise that was heard was Beelzebub’s munching and the water that was being boiled…

“Do you feel better?” 

“Hm? What do you mean..?”

“You were really red during dinner, and you didnt really eat. So we all thought you were sick.”

“Oh...i feel better now thank you for asking!” You gave him a warm smile.

“Do you hate me?”

The question was so sudden…

“N-NOO! I LIKE YOU I COULD NEVER HATE YOU!” Realizing the words and tone you spoke in you blushed madly.

“Really?! But you're always ignoring me?” 

“That’s because I’m so unsure of how to start a proper conversation with you...you know?” You said to him fiddling with your hands.

It’s not like you were lying or anything. It was the truth! You didn’t know how to talk to Beelzebub, a guy you had romantic feelings for.

“Do I intimidate you?” Beelzebub asked laughing.

“Ah...something like that.”

“I see, understandable. I get that a lot.”

“I'm sorry…” You said in a soft tone.

“There’s no need to apologize!” The avatar of gluttony said smiling at you.

Suddenly you had an idea. Setting your shyness aside, 

“I know what i'll do to make it up to you!” you said in a happy tone.

Beelzebub looked at you puzzled.

“Why don't we start hanging out more! Just the two of us!” You said not realizing the last words that had come out of your mouth.

“That’s a nice suggestion Y/n, i appreciate it. But you shouldn't feel pressured to do this.”

Without thinking you grabbed Beelzebub hands to get his attention.

“But i want to do it!” You said looking into the demon’s bright violet eyes.

Beelzebub’s eyes widened. Your action was so sudden it made the demon’s face turn pink a little.

Realizing your actions you pulled away blushing.

“I..ah..sorry about that…” You said looking down at the ground.

The demon smiled and assured you it was okay.

“Well if you're okay with it...why don't we go to Hell’s Kitchen this Friday? Just the two of us.” The glutton said as pink dusted his cheeks.

“Oh! Of course i'd love to!” You responded, eyes sparkling.

“It's a date then!” Beelzebub said smiling. 

**_End of part one_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Next part will be up soon!!! Ill also try to do some valentines day fluff so if you have any requests comment down below or send them on my tellonym!!! https://tellonym.me/strawberrykarma ヽ( ´ ∇ ｀ )ノ


End file.
